The present application claims the benefit of French Patent Application No. 00 08 535 filed Jun. 30, 2000, the contents of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates generally to a spinal implant for an osteosynthesis device, and more specifically, but not exclusively, relates to a spinal implant having a bone anchorage portion adapted to engage bone and a connector portion adapted to connect the spinal implant to an elongate rod positioned adjacent the spine.
Prior spinal implants have been developed that effectively anchor an elongate rod to vertebral bone. Such implants generally include a pair of opposing branches that form a U-shaped channel therebetween, with the U-shaped channel being sized to receive the elongate rod therein. The elongate rod is typically clamped within the U-shaped channel by way of a set screw that is threadingly engaged between the opposing branches of the implant that form the channel.
Spinal implants of the type described above have certain inherent disadvantages. For example, since the inner threads formed along the opposing branches of the implant are interrupted by the U-shaped channel, the likelihood of cross-threading the outer threads of the set screw with the inner threads of the opposing branches is significant. To prevent cross-threading, extraordinary care must be taken by the surgeon to ensure that the set screw is axially aligned with the threaded opening formed between the opposing branches prior to initiating threading engagement. If cross threading occurs, the surgeon must disengage the set screw from the threaded opening and repeat the alignment and thread initiating process. Worse yet, the implant may become damaged by the cross-threading to such an extent as to render the implant and/or the set screw unusable. Additionally, since the elongate rod must typically be inserted into the channel prior to threading the set screw into the threaded opening between the side branches, the set screw cannot be pre-threaded into the threads of the connector portion prior to implanting the spinal implant within the patient""s body. This leads to significant xe2x80x9cfiddle factorxe2x80x9d by the surgeon during the surgical procedure.
Thus, there is a general need in the industry to provide an improved spinal implant for an osteosynthesis device. The present invention meets this need and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and unobvious manner.
The present invention relates generally to a spinal implant for an osteosynthesis device. While the actual nature of the invention covered herein can only be determined with reference to the claims appended hereto, certain forms of the invention that are characteristic of the preferred embodiments disclosed herein are described briefly below.
In one form of the present invention, a spinal implant is provided having a bone anchorage portion, a connector portion including first and second flanges that are spaced apart to define a channel sized to receive an elongate member therein, an extension portion including a first portion extending axially from the first flange and a second portion extending transversely from the first portion and toward the second flange, and a fastener operable to advance along the first and second portions of the extension portion and into engagement with the first and second flanges to secure the elongate member within the channel.
In another form of the present invention, a spinal implant is provided having a bone anchorage portion adapted for engagement with a vertebral body, a connector portion extending from the anchorage portion and being adapted for connection to an elongate member, an extension portion extending from the connector portion and being selectively removable therefrom, and a fastener operable to advance along the extension portion and the connector portion and into engagement with the elongate member to operatively connect the connector portion to the elongate member.
In still another form of the present invention, a spinal implant is provided having an anchoring portion adapted to engage bone and a body portion adapted for fixation to an elongate rod. The body portion includes a channel delimited by a pair of opposing side branches which define a first threading, and a continuation including a first portion extending axially from one of the side branches and a second portion extending laterally from the first portion toward the other of the side branches, with the continuation defining a second threading in continuity with the first threading. The implant further includes means for clamping the elongate rod within the channel, which cooperates with the first and second threadings to advance along the body portion and into engagement with the elongate rod to clamp the elongate rod within the channel.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved spinal implant for an osteosynthesis device.
Further objects, features, advantages, benefits, and aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings and description contained herein.